Werecat
by Aluin.Elf.Friend
Summary: Poor Ritsuka's a were-cat, along with his brother Seimei. When Ritsuka goes into heat, he only has eyes for his brother.


~File of: Aoyagi Seimei~

**Name:** Aoyagi Seimei

**Age:** 21

**Hairstyle and color:** Wavy, falls to just above shoulders/auburn

**Eyes:** amethyst

**Reason for admittance:** Turns into a were-cat at the full moon.

**Biography:**

Aoyagi-kun has been without parents for a long while, only ever seeing his younger brother in the dead of night. He displays very cat-like abilities that run along with his power to transform at will. At the full moon, he has no choice but to transform, or he will have a night full of pain and agony. He is currently living under a bridge at Aoi Park in Tokyo and refuses human contact except for his younger brother, who is also under investigation and has shown the same tendencies as his brother.

Seimei will be detained with force if needed.

****

Ritsu looked over the file closely. They had detained both Seimei and Ritsuka, though not in that order. In order to get Seimei to come quietly, he needed to know that Ritsuka had been captured and taken from his home. Ritsu couldn't stand watching the two of them together; it made him nauseous how Ritsuka would only curl up and sleep if Seimei was there and how Seimei would lick his little brother's face clean if he dirtied it.

Just thinking it made him want to vomit. They were too close to be just brothers, but there was no evidence that Seimei and Ritsuka were together like that. The only small snippet of evidence that Ritsu could find was that Seimei only ever visited with his brother at night almost every night. As far as he knew, his parents didn't even know that he was alive still, nor it seemed, did they care.

"Ritsu-sensei, something is wrong with Ritsuka," Youji said, poking his head into his supervisor's office.

Ritsu sighed and followed the Zero out of his office. There was a loud yowling and hissing coming from Ritsuka and Seimei's room that started to worry him slightly. As Ritsu came into visual view of the glass wall, he could see that Ritsuka was scratching at himself, snarling at Seimei when he got too close and even reaching out to claw at his brother's eyes.

"When did this happen?" Ritsu asked.

"Just now. He was fine a few minutes ago, but then he just got sort of rigid then started scratching himself and yowling at Seimei," Youji said.

Ritsu unlocked the door and entered with a needle full of a tranquilizer. Ritsuka spotted him and started yowling at him too, the fur on his tail standing up on end to make himself look bigger.

"Now, now Ritsuka…you need to take your medicine," Ritsu said, pinning the angry cat-boy down on the floor and sticking the needle in the boy's arm.

Ritsuka's yowling quieted and his eyes closed until he passed out limp on the floor under Ritsu. Seimei was anxiously waiting in the corner, watching as Ritsu picked up his little brother and carried him out of the room.

"What's going on, Ritsu?" he asked. "Will he be okay?"

The older man looked at Seimei and said,

"Until I know what's wrong with him, I won't be able to give you a straight answer."

He locked the door behind him and carried Ritsuka down the hall to Nagisa's nurse's office. He laid Ritsuka on the table and looked him over, only seeing his scratch marks on his flesh. After a few moments of just watching, he noticed that Ritsuka's skin was unbelievably hot.

Ritsu had a general idea of what Ritsuka was going through now, but just to test his theory…

~Half an hour later~

Ritsuka woke up to a slightly darkened room. He rubbed his eyes, then felt the undeniable itching start up again. He wriggled and scratched and mewed helplessly as he tried to relieve the itch and heat coursing through his system.

He opened his eyes and looked around. He saw that he was in a different room than his and Seimei's, and this slightly frightened him. When the thought of his older brother flooded his mind, he whined and felt tears fill his eyes.

"Seimei…help me…"

Ritsuka felt a heat pooling in his groin that he didn't like. He wanted Seimei to fix it…to love him…poor Ritsuka didn't know why he was having suddenly incestuous thoughts about his older brother, but he did know that all he wanted was Seimei.

"Seimei…where are you?"

Ritsuka looked up as the door opened; expecting to see his big brother, but only saw Ritsu.

"How are you feeling, Ritsuka?" the man asked.

"Hot…itchy…want Seimei…"Ritsuka said.

Ritsu watched as the younger boy writhed on the floor, scratching at himself and whining for his brother. It was as he expected…Ritsuka was in heat and the fact that he was asking for his brother made things all the clearer.

"Do you want to see Seimei, Ritsuka?" Ritsu asked.

"Seimei?"

'Obviously he does,' Ritsu thought to himself.

"Very well, stay here and I'll go get him," the older man said, leaving the room and closing the door with a snap.

Ritsuka could do nothing but wriggle and writhe on the floor as he attempted to ease the hardness he was feeling in his pants.

The door opened again and Ritsuka was hit with the familiar scent of his beloved older brother.

"Ritsuka? What's wrong?"

The younger boy rolled onto his belly and said,

"I'm all hot and itchy…I need you Seimei."

Seimei didn't know what to make of this.

"Well, I'm here, so don't worry," he said.

Ritsuka shook his head and said,

"No! I need you…inside me."

Seimei knew what that meant. He looked to Ritsu for help but saw that the man was gone. He looked back down at his brother and said,

"O-Okay…alright."

Ritsuka mewled in delight and pounced on his brother, licking and biting his neck. Seimei purred and began to pull Ritsuka's clothes off. This could only get good.


End file.
